


Unlocked

by dnw11



Series: scapEscape [1]
Category: DAYS (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Prologue, Soulmates, lol I'm so bad at using tags, shibakimi hint (god why I can't leave them alone just for a while)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnw11/pseuds/dnw11
Summary: No matter how much they relate to each other, there's always that 1% in Eita that Hideki doesn't know.But since he loves him so (too) much, (trying to) understand is the only thing that he can do.





	Unlocked

**Author's Note:**

> Proofreader: WendaVinci
> 
> HAPPY SATOUSUZU (5/6) DAY!!!
> 
> Suzuki Eita  
> Satou Hideki

  
Do you know what a soulmate is? When God made one soul as a complete creature and cut it in half, separated them and challenged them to seek that time when they finally meet one to another; whether they’ll drag and deceive their own selves or straightly accept their fate and embrace the idea that, someone in front of them right now, is someone whom they will spend all of their life with. As obvious as what your reflection is going to do when you raise your arms and smile, that your significant other will mimic you whether they feel the same feeling with you or not; which gives you the term called 'parity'.

The other says that you two are not similar at all, but on the inside, you feel like an identical twins whom God mistaken to either put you in the same womb or just careless and split one soul into two bodies. You can't agree more. He can't deny it either. Even if you think that it's obnoxious to find someone that you can claim as your another half, it’s what the truth is and you don’t need to take a long time to embrace it together with him. Liking the same things, hating the same shits, having the same preferences; it feels like even without looking into his eyes you can understand what's inside his mind; that you both think alike.

  
"Eita, Eita—" 

  
  
But there's always that one thorn that you can't cut from the rose's stem. One thing that you can't ignore and believe that it's the truth, even though you want to forget and enjoy your similarity with him. 

Because sometimes... things that look as clear as the morning sky can deceive any person that's looking and thinking that they've already seen the sky's deepest core. That guy, who's always looking at anyone with the same tender briquette when you stare at him, and every time he cuts the distance between you, you can see that there's more than a dark, shining pearls.

  
  
"Eita, you're warm—"

  
  
A black hole.  

  
  
"Ei… ngg,"    

  
He always kisses you softly with his straight, lenient expression. He always hugs you and makes you feel like there's no natural feelings as your feelings toward him. It's not pulses that become faster each time he touches you; but that nice, warm beat that feels as ordinary as the air filling your lungs every time you inhale.                     
  
Something crucial that you need 24/7 in your life, but maybe you just never thank anyone for it.    
  
_Too natural it doesn't feel like something special._     

                     
  
"Eita... I'm almost.. kh-"        

  
  
Yet every time there's no distance left, that black hole always consumes you like a _scape_ you couldn't escape. The more it eats your sanity, the more you feel that, Suzuki Eita, your other half has hiding something from you,                         
  
Without him knowing that it's there inside his mind.     

                     
  
"It's okay, Hideki..."  

  
You want to wonder why you don’t feel content even though you know any little thing from him will always give you happiness. Maybe, it's not his feelings that you're being sceptical about. It's not his way of liking the same things with you that makes you feel leery. It's just, something, there, deep inside him, that you're afraid will open his eyes soon and ingest you whole, like a hunter consuming their prey.   

  
  
"Eita,"

  
  
In the middle of catching breath, where you feel like there's no place as warm and adequate as being with him, while the sun closes its eyes and lets the stars steal its ray,

  
  
"Are you hiding something from me...?"     

   
  
Asking the question that you don't know (or maybe, you do?) the answer.             
  
Suzuki Eita just cannot hide something from Satou Hideki and actually you know it very well. He stops his kisses, looking at you with the same, faint smile on his lips. Then, he closes his eyes and lets your forehead meets his, sharing the same heat. The warmth that starts to flow out from his body makes you shivers. You pull your body apart for a while and let yourself rest beside him. You caress his hair, yet he doesn't even look at you from the tip of his eyes. The flushing red cheeks that starts to vanish, oh how you want to touch it and s—  

  
  
"Am I hiding something from you?" 

  
  
You bet. You expect. You start to drown yourself into your own thinking. This is what you always guess will start to move to either the wrong or the right way; ah, you don't even know if it's something acceptable—well, if it's you, of course you can accept it whatever it is, but how about anyone else? He has this thing inside him that either he doesn't aware, or he just doesn't want to pull the trigger and show it to anyone.           
  
But you know him the best. And he doesn’t need anyone except you to accept all of his sides. Social judgment or whatever it is, you can handle it altogether.           
  
Because everything that you know is that you want no lies between a relationship; especially with him.     

 

  
"I'll... accept Eita's whole,"    

  
  
The fingers that grasping empty air finally land on touchable heat.

  
"That's why... show me everything." 

  
  
You ask him. You know the reply. You just want everything to get better between you and him. But you never know about his sunken smile; this is the first time you see Eita with an expression that you never think is there, inside him.         
  
(even though) You're the one who know him the most.      

     
  
"I love you, Hideki."  

  
  
But there's always been that 1% of him that you couldn't understand, that you've been wondering whether your unconsciousness knows it and hides it from you or you're just really clueless inside out. But that's not the answer; that's not the conclusion that you want. You kiss him again, rub his back, you know that he will know immediately that you support and love him no matter what he'll do; no matter what kind of guy he is.     

     
  
_You start to dig your own grave.  
  
_

 

* * *

  
  
He's still the same Eita that you know, the same guy that'll speak his mind with calm tones and determine to do anything for his goals. He's the same man that always stays beside you wherever you go, brings your chopsticks when you forgot, shares you some drinks whenever you're thirsty without you asking him to do so. Of course, you do the same. Everything that he does for you is always something that you do for him too. So for sure, you'll take any side of him that he has, whether you like it or not, whether it's awkward or not for you at first.     
  
He's still the same Eita that allows you to sit beside Ooshiba when it's lunch, something that you always do since your first year, because it's just, well; you couldn't leave anyone alone. And this _come-straight-from-outer-space_ Prince somehow (only you can see it, though) looks dejected and sad, everytime he eats alone. It's something that happens naturally, something that’s now being classified as your routine until now. Eita always has another friend to eat together, anyway, he's a lovable person and everyone likes him. He has a warm smile, calm and collected behavior, great judgment; something that always makes him being chosen as a committee chairman - and if he's taking that role, you'll follow him to be his vice.       
  
Even the classmates couldn't separate you both.          
  
Today is just like the usual, you sit together with Eita, waiting for other classmates come in and when it's cramped and full, you'll take your permission and slip away to Ooshiba's place. You put your meal on the table and sit in front of him, that red-hair starts to break his patched chopsticks into two and prays, not even gives you a glance because he knows you’re the only one that will sit in front of him when it’s lunch.        
  
"As usual, you're eating so much." you give a comment on his big _katsu_ set with _miso_ soup and _tempura_ as his side dishes, start to dig your own _yakiniku gyudon_. It’s tasty; you’re glad you chose this dish before. He finishes his munch and takes another bite.           
  
"Too bad they still don't have any caviar or lobster here."     
  
"Of course they don't," you almost point at him with your chopsticks if you don't remember that it's an impolite thing to do—not that you want to be polite with this big child, though, "I bet this _katsu_ is something that can be counted as your special request, right?"          
  
Ooshiba's blushing a little and you can't help but groaning. "Listen here, it's more than two years already but you still sit your god damn ass alone every time you eat at the cafetaria, do you know why, Ooshiba? Because you have this _"don't-get-closer-you-damn- peasant"_ aura with you, even the first year that adores you just keeps on staring and boasting about you there, look at where I’m pointing at, Ooshiba, right there behind your back right corner if you can't see, but they don't have any courage to sit with you! And where the hell is Kimishita, I thought you guys a—"            
  
"That peasant's eating alone near our soccer's field, as always," he replies lightly. “Why should we talk about him, anyway?”    
  
" _’Why talk about him’_ , you said? Don't you want him to sit bes—"             
  
"Why should I?" he stares at you for a second, "I have you here?"             
  
For the sake of Coeus.  
  
God, God, God! Damn him and his simple mind. You don't even know how you can fix his head and maybe share him one or two pieces of your logic to this dense guy. But well, if he says so, then maybe you should shut your mouth once in a while, and wait until it's the time when all of it explodes an anger explosion. You bet he never asks Kimishita to eat together with him here, and that midfielder who’s still has some edgy side left inside him will never act on small things like this except it's Ooshiba who asks him to do so. Why do they have these poor interaction and communication? If it's you and Eita, you already spill all of your shit and need to him, not that you need it anyway because he'll understand before you could spell his name, because hey, it's not that hard if it's with your other one, right? Isn't Kimishita is Ooshiba's other one? Or is their relationship has different wavelength and 'rules' with yours and Eita's?   
  
You shake your head. "With this you'll spend your whole high school lunch only with me, you know."  
  
He rolls his eyes. "And whats wrong with i—"           
  
You're startled a little when a sound of bowls that are being put down harshly on the table clanks right beside your ear. Almost everyone inside the cafetaria look toward you, finding out that their curiosity is just a 'false alarm' and start to mind their own fuss again. You look up, shivers come to your nerves when you see Eita and his black hole, staring at you.     
  
He closes his eyes.       
  
Opening them again and the sparks are coming back to his onyx.      
  
"Eita? What are you doing here?" you try to break the silence, brush what you’ve caught before, side-looking your classmates whom being left by him. "How about them? Have you—"             
  
"Ooshiba," …God, maybe this is the first time in your life for being ignored by Eita, "starts from now on, can I eat together with you guys, too?"           
  
You raise one of your eyebrows. But, why? It's not his business, just like what Eita said, and he even tried to stop you on the first time you told him you can't stay still doing nothing. And it's true, it's never be his business, just look at what you've involved yourself into. This selfish guy always whining and talk about his problems with you but never listen to any single advice that comes out from your mouth, especially about him that needs to fix his behavior towards people and be a little more friendly. Ooshiba sounds like he's feeling content to have you and only you as a friend that he can tell everyone, and that's it.             
   
It's not that you don't want him to befriend you as tight as this. You just want him to stop hiding himself and doesn't try to be close with everyone that's interested with him even though deep inside he wants the contrary of it.     
  
You take your breath. Ooshiba stops eating his _katsu_ for a while, then starts focusing himself on his food again. "Sure?"   
  
So Eita sits besides you and eats his _gyudon_ that looks like it hasn't been touched even a little, even though the time already passes for more than ten minutes. The seat’s still empty but he’s sitting too close you can feel his elbow that sometimes touches you, so you take a little distance and starts eating your dish again.            
  
It's silence. You don't know if you should speak because earlier Eita was ignoring you, and Ooshiba doesn't talk about anything either, until he finally finishes his dish and starts to gulp his _miso_ soup. It's spilling a little, from the corner of his lips and dripping to the tables, you can't help but take tissues from your pockets and stand up.  
  
But Eita holds your hand. Too strong it's hurting you. You look at him, he doesn't even look back, but the forceful strength makes you perforcely back to sit onto the bench. He takes the tissues from your fingers, puts it down near Ooshiba. "Use it."           
  
"Ah, yes," he says, starts to clean his mouth improperly it gives you an irk. He's a god damn baby he needs someone to wipe it for him! Just like what you always do—you know you're pampering him too much and his blushing face kinda makes you mad because he looks like he does it intentionally but then again, you can't help but grant his wish. So you take another tissues, wipe Ooshiba's mouth for him roughly he starts to whine about it. Then you move to clean the table, let it absorb all of the spill and stand up with the dirty tissues, start to preach him.  
  
"Next time you can't drink properly and clean your dirt yourself, don't even try to order a soup," you tell the guy who looks like is lost in his own mind right now, "I even start to bring tissues for you, God, Ooshiba!"                    
  
You're walking to the trash bin, still mumbling about things. About Ooshiba, sure, but mostly it's about Eita. He's kinda different today. Is there something that irritate him? Eita always has that friendly vibe with him but you know that sometimes he chooses to keep it to himself and exchanges it with a smile. He's a friendly yet unfriendly guy, he will always be there for another but never meant it, a dependable person even though sometimes he doesn't want to be depended to... there's always something that he tries to hide in front of everyone—even from you.        
  
Didn't you already tell him to tell everything, that you'll accept him as he is?                                 
  
Maybe you should ask him la—          
  
"What did you just say!?"        
  
You turn back immediately, God you know it clearly whose voice was that. Ooshiba is standing up, he looks like he's mad at... Eita? But, why? Eita doesn’t even move, he keeps on eating his _gyudon_... what’s happening here?      
  
"Hear here! Maybe I'm selfish but I'm not using him! I'm, he's—"     
  
"Ooshiba what are you doing!?" you hold his fingers that keep on pointing at Eita, "put these back down! Calm your—!?"             
  
"Hideki is," he pulls you closer to him, "Hideki is my friend!"       
  
Oh God. He's so embarrassing, shouting about unimportant things like it's an announcement. You try to push him, but he squeezes your shoulder harder. "He is my friend! My best friend!"  
  
"Stop shouting, God damn it! What's wrong with you?" You still trying to pull yourself away from him, but when you look at him, his sun-colored eyes show anger and... temperament. You don't want to make sure about it because you hope you're wrong, but, really, seriously, you know it so well;  
  
He's mad towards Eita.            
  
Again: what the hell is happening here?         
  
You're looking at Eita. He's eating his meal calmly, but stops soon and takes his plate away even though it's not even half empty.      
  
"I'm back to the classroom first, Hideki," that flat tone of him gives you another shiver, "...don't stay in the cafetaria too long."        
  
"Eita..." you whisper, but that pitch black haired guy doesn't even look back at you; again. Ooshiba stops squeezing you, he's back to his seat and eats his _tempura_ harshly. Knowing this, you bet no matter how you ask him, he will never answer. A sulking Ooshiba will never answer nicely and, you can just ask Eita afterwards, right?      
  
...Right?  
  
You let your mind wanders while finishing your meal quickly and say goodbye to Ooshiba who starts to order another side dish.   

 

* * *

  
  
The fingers that are holding yours feel so cold yet so warm. Eita squeezes you tightly, makes you remember the first time you started to go home together hand in hand with him like this, it feels embarrassing but oh; it makes you happy. When there's someone else, you’ll pull your hand quickly, acting like there's nothing happened, as if you and him are just _'normal’_ friends who walk together because coincidentally you’re on the same way. And when that disturber's gone, his palm moves to touch yours, and while smiling shyly, you start holding hands, again. Everyday. Since the beginning you feel like you're hopelessly fall in love with him. He's the perfect match for you and you know there will never be anyone that can walk on the same tap with you like he does.        
  
Even when he's cold like this, he still holds you firmly, clingy. You want to ask, but is this the right time? Or later, well, he's going to invite you to his room after this so you think that's where you'll ask him, not on the street like this—        
  
"Eita," you try to take your fingers apart from him, "there's someone."             
  
"So what?"       
  
"That, our hands..."    
  
"Yeah, so what?"         
  
Again, your eyes couldn't meet with his, and the calm, comfortable feelings now starts to get boisterous. The thumps in your chest are going faster and faster, God you're so not used of it. It's not the usual warmth and sooth, feels like blood's boiling to the tip of your cheeks, enters your brain, whispers in your ears every word that can make you go insane. This is embarrassing, two high schoolers, both are guys, walking home while holding hands? What will they say? Disgusting? Gay? Childish? Or just ignore it and—      
  
"Don't be panicked. You're with me."  
  
"Eita..." you reply, "there's... someone..."     
  
"Is it embarrassing to walk together with me?"          
  
Now he's finally looking at you. You have an exactly same height with him, that's why whenever he stares, you can always find his eyes on the same, perfect location. That black, black sky that's always enchanting you. Take your soul away every time you're alone with him. Your heart starts to beat faster, as you hold your breath. Wonder if he can hear it right now.             
  
You hold him tighter. "No."    
  
And that's the time when you forgot about the whole world. Enjoy the same temperature of the other guy, your other half, your everything. The sensation of tickling, fluttering feelings aren't that bad at all... why Eita always succeeds to give you a lot of wonderful feelings?       
  
_Pft, what a stupid question.  
  
_ "Hideki," you finally arrive in front of his house. He halts his pace at the same time with yours, you're smiling to him—nervously, no matter how many times you have experienced this with him, maybe this is the only thing you can never be calm to, waiting for his appease voice to touch the inner side of your ears.

An invitation.

"See you tomorrow."   
  
"..Eh?"  
  
He lets your fingers apart, together with your heart that feels the pain for no reason. That's not what you expected, you were never wrong about your guess about him and, is this the first one that you are?  
  
Why? Even all of this time, since the first time until now—no, he just breaks it for you; you always craves the same thing with the same amount of desire with him. So why is it different right now? What is it that went wrong?             
  
"Eita?" you hold his wrist, still couldn't believe what you just hear. "Are you sure?"        
  
He doesn't answer immediately and it's irritating you. "What's happening? What is it that makes you angry? Why was Ooshiba mad at you? Why you, why don't you answer me and don't even look at me? Eita, I'm-"      
  
He pulls you close and you don't know what to do except closing your eyes and letting your lips meet his. In the middle of the road, it's one step close to his house's fence so slowly you move altogether and turn your position on the different direction, makes it easier for him to unlock the padlock and together, you push it open with your bodies. You've already gone inside the gate yet he keeps on pushing you, you start to grab his hair, follow his lead and let him slams your weakened self to the front door. It's bad, the kisses is getting hotter, his tongue that forcibly swirls around your inner mouth tastes like another ecstasy. The rhythm is so perfect you don't need to check another person to know that he's the only one that can dance together flawlessly with you. Let everything mixed together, not even care about the breath that starts to diminish, you embrace him closer.      
  
With the sounds of clicking tongue and hard pant, you can hear another sound of a key that's being induced to enter the keyhole. You want to care, seriously, but now you kinda feel like you don't want to.     
  
But then you remember where you kiss him right now.          
  
"Eita—" while catching breath, while trying to see your reflection on his eyes, "inside, let's go inside first—"             
  
He finally opens the door and both of you fall to the cold floor. You hurt your head a little, but you couldn't care less, you just want to kiss him again right now, and waltz together with him to his room and—     
  
Anything but being apart.         
  
"Eita?"  
  
That guy's still catching his breath, but he pulls himself away from you. You can't believe it, this is the second time that your pulses don't beat on the same streak. Why? What's wrong? Is this because of-            
  
"Is this because of yesterday?"            
  
Eita rubs his lips, he's looking to another direction and it's really, really pissing you off. You tackle his foot hard and makes him loses his balance, catch his body that falls into your arms. Now you try to strangle him down, bump your forehead to his and bite your lower lip hard.              
  
"I-" you know this is not the reason but you feel like you need to say it just in case, "if I'm not good enough yesterday, I'm sorry, okay? Isn't it always like that—I mean, isn't that is why I'm here right now, to make everything feels good to you? I, Eita," you start to feel like you're debasing yourself in front of him, "is it because of that?"      
   
He still doesn't want to meet your eyes. "It's not about that."             
  
"Of course it's not!” but you thank God inside your heart, “It's about what I was saying afterwards, right? You should already know that it's useless to hide things from me, I mean, I hate lies, I mean again, I'm serious when I said I'll accept you whole! So stop this because it doesn't feel like you at all, stop all of this act and spill everything to me!"     
  
What answers your rage is nothing but a murmur. A whisper, that you don’t know if he’s planning for you to hear it or not. "How if what you saw today was what I am hiding from you?"   
  
Another pain, another stab, why it starts to feel like you don't know Eita at all? "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean,"          
  
And when the woods finally knows how dark is the night sky is,        
  
"...How if I..."     
  
It can't help but surrender and lets the darkness pins it back.     
  
"...Am a guy like this?"   
  
Ah, you always hate this feeling when you think that you don't understand this little part of Eita. So you just pretend that you know, that at least your heart knows but it still holds that secret together with him; and ask another question with an obvious answer. _Because you don’t know what else to say._            
  
"Do you love me?"      
  
He smiles. The smile that you always adore, the one kind that he never shows to anyone except you. This is him, this is the Eita that you love. The one who always gentle and fulfill your egoistic wish. "Yes, I do."            
  
So you pat his head, kiss his forehead, his nose, his cheek, his chin, and the last goes to his lips; tenderly. "Isn't all of it fine, then? I will regret nothing, believe me. If it's about you, I will take it all."         
  
His way of saying thank you and tears that drip to the corner of your eyes do not even make you worry a little. What is it that makes him scared, anyway? He’s your other half, embracing his whole is the same with accepting your own self, that's what you believe. As long as the hearts still beat the same rhythm, as long as he still loves you...             
  
"I love you, Hideki..."  
  
You will never regret about your choice, even if that means you'll close your only escape route.  
  
Because whatever it is, he will always be that Eita that you love,      
  
  
  
  
Right?  


* * *

  
  
_Yet the grave is getting deeper._          

**Author's Note:**

> ...Actually this is just like... some sort of prologue of this series? Like, a warning or things... I don't even know... something to tell you that every fanfic on the same universe that I'll post after this will be... getting worse...? I believe I've already given you the hints here and there, though...


End file.
